


No wonder Mickey is so miserable in the mornings!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Somehow, Kev and Vee end up eating breakfast at the Gallaghers with Mickey and Ian. They marvell at the couple and tease them about their sex life.





	

Ian and Mickey wordlessly entered the kitchen both with ruffled hair and a fresh set of matching hickeys.

Apparently Kev and Vee where over for breakfast for some dumb reason Mickey did not question.

They all watched the pair in amusement as Mickey made them both coffee and Ian grabbed some pancakes. They both put their collected items down simultaneously and Ian grabbed the coffee on the right knowing it was his and Mickey took the pancakes with more bananas on them because he knew Ian listened to shit like that.

Vee commented 'jesus, you two are like a fucking married couple!' Mickey put his middle finger up at her but carried on. Ian smirked and sipped his coffee, knowing Mickey gave no shits Vee just said that. How fucking far we have come, he couldn't help thinking.

Kev piped up 'but they sure fuck more than any normal one! You literally fuck all the time, how have your dicks not fallen off, man?' Mickey scowled and Ian laughed. 'Fuck off, Kev! Ain't exactly normal,' he commented and Ian just smiled. 

Kev was apparently really interested in the specifics over breakfast ('I told you Mickey he was into kinky stuff!' 'Ew I don't want to fucking think about that!) and pressed on 'like how many times do you even fuck?' Ian shrugged and tried to think of a rough estimate. He looked over to Mickey who wanted no part in the convocation 'like 8/9 times right?' Kev screeched 'a week?' Because even before 3 kids him and Vee sure as hell never got it on that much. Mickey smirked 'a day, dumbass.'

Vee's mouth dropped open and she looked at Kev who has the same expression. Ian teased 'not getting enough, Vee?' While Kev said 'do you two ever fucking sleep? No wonder Mickey is so miserable in the mornings!' Mickey scoffed but felt a slight blush creep onto his face.


End file.
